Rayman Raving Rabbids: TV Party
Rayman Raving Rabbids: TV Party is the 3rd installment in the rabbids series. It was released in 2008, and is the first game to feature Wii balance board compatibility. Rayman is running away from eight rabbids (possibly because they found out he wasn't a rabbid in Rayman Raving Rabbids 2). Rayman seeks refuge on a farmhouse but the rabbids are struck by lightning and are sucked into Rayman's TV set, turned into cartoon rabbids, they decide to invade each channel. Rayman is forced to watch the rabbids' programming. The player must play several minigames which parody popular movies and TV shows such as Star Wars, Godzilla, Prison Break, etc... As the player progresses through the game, cutscenes are shown to narrate the game's story. Rayman is being annoyed by the rabbids' TV antics and keeps making small cracks o the TV. In the end, Rayman is trying to watch a football game, but the rabbids keep changing the channels, which causes rayman to throw his shoe at the TV, breaking it, releasing the rabbids. The rabbids continue to chase rayman. except for one of them, who stays in rayman's house and gets a vacuumm cleaner stuck to his Characters Rayman - the main protagonist Rabbids - the main antagonists (although the player is with them this time) Chef Bunny - appears in a commercial as a protagonist Gameplay Up to four players can play the game. In order to beat the game, you will have to beat minigames in each day of the week, which drives Rayman crazy and forces him to make cracks on the Tv every day. If you manage to beat all of the minigames on Sunday, you will be able to play the bonus game: Megaclicker. Groove On Groove On is a music channel in which music games can be played. All of the songs are new versions performed by the Rabbids. * Ladies' Night * Toxic * You Know I'm No Good * Heaven Must Be Missing an Angel * Born To Be Wild * Another One Bites the Dust * Open Book * Super Freak (DS Version) Trash TV Trash TV features other public TV - based minigames. * Strawberry Fields, New Jersey * Fashion Victim * Woodstock, South Dakota * The Garden of Weeden * B.R.U.S.H. * Armpit, Utah * Prison Fake * Hand Hand * Chair Problem (Groove On) * Do It Cult Movies 100 Cult Movies features movie parody based minigames. * Night of the Zombidz * Dawn of the Rabbids * Star Worse * S.O.S. Red Planet * S.O.S. Red Planet 2 * Rabzilla * OutOfControllables * oh Help * Help Me * Bit Shoes * Macho TV Macho TV features minigames based on flight and vehicles. * American Choppy * Raving Angel * Pimp My Rabbid * The Blaze Rabbid * Delirious Divebomb * Loser Sweepstakes * Watchamachalit * Harley Rabbidson Shake It TV Shake It TV features music to dance to, and unlike Groove On, the songs are the original versions rather than 'rabbidized'. From The Trailers Rabbids Version Of ABC now, in America, yes, a rule chair Groove On, the songs in Ladies Night, (Backup Singers) far the song Born to be Wild, now. * Jungle Boogie * ABC Me Too * Soul Bossa Nova * Said * Ripped Rabbid * Trick Me * Le Freak * Acceptable in the 80s * Wake Me Up RC: Raving Channel Raving Channel features minigames based on home - decorating TV shows. It also includes cooking and lottery, and sometimes late night talk shows. * Little Big Jackpot * Shoplifting * Big Big Jackpot * Flippin' Burgers * Bigger Big Jackpot * Very Rabbid Show * Gianormous Jackpot! X-Tam Sports X-Tam Sports features, as the name suggests, dangerous and ridiculous sports events. * Mount Beehind * Missfit * Mount Cushytush * Rabbid Wrestling * Mount Killmytushy * Rabbidass * Breakbutt Mountain * Brick At * Mountain * Rabbid Wrestling 2 * Rabbidass 2 * Mountain 2 No Brainer Channel No brainer channel is a bonus channel that is unlocked after all minigames are completed in story mode. It contains the final minigame: Megaclicker Commercials (Micro-games) During certain minigames. A small yellow bubble will pop up and it will say ADVERT. During this, the player will have to quickly press the 1'' button on the Wii remote. When it is pressed, a commercial parody featuring cartoon rabbids will appear and the player will have to quickly have to h=shake the Wii remote. If you manage to perform the action correctly. You will earn a bonus that will help you in the minigame you are currently playing. 1. Respect the Pouch (Capri-Sun) 2. Rayman Raving Rabbids 16 3. Carrot 4. Mega Flux 5. Salsa Especial 6. Rabbidburger XL 7. Coca-Lola 8. Tidal 9: Bu-Tucks 10: Phunkia 11: Dent-a-fist 12: Chokeflakes 13: Crunchier-Os 14: Stinkbann 15: Speedslim 16: Rabbid-Made Pizza 17: Harespray Trivia The game is nominated for ''the first game you can play with your butt. It is unknown what happens to Rayman after the ending. In Rayman's house, all of the portraits and newspapers are actually pictures and screenshots from Rayman 2: The Great Escape. When Rayman is watching the football game, the NFL logo says: BWA and has a picture of a rabbid. The football game Rayman is watching was also seen in the footage the rabbids were watching at the beginning of Rayman Raving Rabbids 2. Category:Franchise Category:Games Category:Rabbids games Category:Rayman games